My Baby
by Broadwaylover5300
Summary: Hairspray fanfic. There is a secret love behind the scenes of the Corny Collins show, one that, if discovered, could have disastrous consequences for both parties!


**Hi Everyone! I'm so excited, this is my first story! Please read and review, and don't mince words… If you think it's terrible, tell me, and if you think it's great, tell me that!**

**By the way, the song in this story is "Be My Baby" by the Ronettes. If you haven't heard it, go out and find it and have a listen!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hairspray or any of the characters in this story, or the song.**

_The night we met_

_I knew I needed you so_

_And if I had the chance_

_I'd never let you go_

She loved him. She'd known it from the very first moment she'd laid eyes on him. She loved his black hair, his clear eyes, his soothing voice. Unfortunately, she knew that this love could never be displayed, and she knew that he must never know of the way she felt about him.

_So won't you say you love __me_

_I'll make you so proud of me_

_We'll make them turn their heads_

_Everyplace we go_

He couldn't help but stare at her. Every move she made was like a verse of beautiful poetry. The studio lights played upon her lovely blonde hair. He wanted to take her in his arms, feel her form under her dress, whisper sweet things in her ear, and taste that lipstick that she wore every single day. He knew that this could never be, however, and if he ever tried to do these things, that his boss would give him the boot so fast that it would make his head spin.

"CORNY!" He was jolted out of his fantasy by the director of the show. "Are you all right? I've been calling your name for five minutes!"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the fantasy, remnants of which were still in his mind.

_Be my, be my baby_

_Be my little baby…_

The show was over for the day, and Amber Von Tussel slowly walked off the dance floor, hoping that her mother wouldn't be waiting in the wings to reprimand her for her terrible performance today, even if, for once, it was justified. She hadn't been able to get Corny off her mind today, for some reason, and she knew that she hadn't danced too well today. She looked at Corny's podium, only to see Corny looking pained as her mother yelled at him in her annoying, grating voice. She turned on her heel and walked out of the studio. She looked away for a second, and when she turned around again, she saw Corny walking toward her.

She felt herself start to blush, and she quickly forced it down as he started speaking to her.

"Amber, your mother thinks that you should stick around for a little extra dance rehearsal."

Amber tried to act insulted that anyone would even suggest that her dancing was anything but outstanding as she said, "Well, _okay,_ if I have to…"

_Oh, since the day I saw you_

_I have been waiting for you_

_You know I will adore you_

_For eternity…_

It was seven o'clock, and Corny was still in the studio with Amber, going over the steps of the dance the kids had done that day. Truth be told, Amber had had the steps down by six-thirty, but Corny wasn't about to tell her that, because then she would have to go, and he wanted more time with her.

As he held her close as they danced, as he felt her lovely figure beneath her dress, Corny began to get an insatiable desire to kiss her, right now. Of course, this was nothing new, but it was much stronger than usual.

She loved the feel of his hands against her, it gave her a warm, safe feeling that nobody else had been able to give her. She smelled his cologne, felt the material of his suit, and knew that there was nowhere else she would rather be.

They locked eyes with each other, and Corny suddenly couldn't take it anymore. He held her tight and kissed her, and he kissed her well. He kissed her longer and harder than he had kissed anyone in his entire life. There was an explosion in his brain, and the explosion sent a wonderfully warm feeling of euphoria through his entire body, and he knew that she felt the same way from the way her body shifted in his arms.

Their lips unlocked, and they looked at each other. Corny was left with a mixture of shock at what he had just done and that same feeling of euphoria.

"I love you," he whispered.

" I love you, too," she whispered as they embraced again.

_I'll make you happy, baby_

_Just wait and see_

_For every kiss you give me_

_I'll give you three…_

**Well, ****It's**** kind of long, but I was just so swept up in the story that I just couldn't stop! Once again, please read and review!**


End file.
